The bitterness the water stars brought us
by N8schatten
Summary: AU- The Winx lost against Baltor and they lost the water stars, now there isn't much left, beside a small rebellion and bitterness. Shortstory


The bitterness the waterstars brought us

The screaming sound of the sirens hunted them as well as the police did. Bloom could fell how her lungs started to burn, but there was no way that she could stop now! Riven next to her too was out of his breath, but neither of them could stop now! It would discourage their team and probably would get them caught. So they keep running, always trying to find a save spot to disappear in the underground, but the police still was near, too near. "Fuck!" she whispered sharing a look with Riven.

"Splitting up?" he ask mentally and she nodded her head fanatically. Sometime she would kiss him just because he accepted his magical powers years ago and learned the powers of reading peoples minds and talk to them mentally. "YES!" she screamed in her mind and then there was his voice again in her head. "Split up!" he told them all." Two with me, three with her!" They split up immediately and Bloom could share one last look with Riven. "Stay save!" She thought and he just smiled. His irritating bluish- violett eyes just sparkled with mischief. For a second all she wanted was to run over to him and just hug him, but the sirens screamed extremely near, in exactly this moment. "Stay save!" she thought one more time and hovered herself and her three companions over the fence to her left.

The four of them run for what felled like hours, but the police was on their heels for so much longer than it was normal, that they fled over much more fences and trough much more gardens than really necessary.

"Police!" Bloom thought bitter. As if there was a single police officer that was still able to hunt them! The best they could do was being the first at the meals.

"Its time to go home!" She whispered and the three behind her signs happily. While there were no police officers that could hunt them, there still was this machines. Drone like beasts that got better and better in finding them every time, making their job harder and harder. This drones were not bigger than a shepherds dog but the technology and magic inside of them was extreme. Bloom once got a change to look inside of this beasts and she really was impressed by the way they worked, especially, because she wasn't able to hack them.

"Slow guy!" she whispered, as they rounded a corner near the alley, that lead to the headquarter. She just stood there for several seconds observing her surroundings, before she got her team the ok to keep going. "Fast!" she whispered harshly. "Faster!" Someone got near the alley! She started running and reached the end of the ally as first one. For a second she stood there focusing everything in her mind in one single thought. "Fly!" She whispered smiling and then a bunch of stones, shot three feed in the air. "GO!" Within seconds they jumped down the hole and Bloom was able to close the entry behind them. "Seal it!" she ordered the only woman in her team. A silvery light glowed over the ceiling, then, darkness.

"Oh lord finally!" One of the guys whispered and Bloom chuckled slowly. "Good job!" She said and handed the bag with medicine to the woman. She was a healer, one of the few who wasn't always needed in the hospital wing, so she could come up on raids. "I hope they last longer this time!" Bloom said smiling in the darkness. The entry tunnels of their headquarter always was shrouded in darkness, but everyone knew the ways by heart, so this wasn't a problem. "I hope so too!" The healer said as they reached a crossroad. "Have a good day, duchess!" Then she was gone. "What is next duchess?" one of the remaining men said quietly, walking left and right to her. "Time with your family!" She said softly and could fell the shocked gazes of the men on her. "Hell GO!" She shouted and the next she could hear was the once more running steps of two men. She chuckled, but it died fast in unhappiness, when she stepped into the light of the main cave. Hundreds of people stood here. Talking, sailing their products or looking how their children played with each other. Bloom stood there for a long moment. Why couldn't it be like this? Why had the world to be so… fake?

Why had fathers and husbands, to be shocked when they got time for their family instead of risking their live outside of their headquarter. Why does, not being marked like a dog, meant that this person was a criminal? Bloom signed and finally stepped into the trouble of the main cave. She was one of the leaders of the rebellion, because she got powers and the intellect. One would say she was one of the blessed one, but Bloom knew better, she was cursed with the waterstars curse.

It had happened only some years ago when she and her friends had freed the waterstars. So much magic and so much power, they hade been hopeful to defied Baltor, sadly nothing had gone by plan. He had got his fingers on the waterstars and suddenly the Winx Club wasn't able anymore to defied him. Layla and Stella had to give up the fight to save their people. Bloom hadn't talk to them for years. Flora and Helia had been part of the rebellion for years, but they got children and stopped to fight actively.

Tecna… hell Bloom didn't know what Tecna did, she disappeared shortly after Baltor had taken over the magical dimension.

And there was Musa, the reason, why she and Riven had become a great team. Musa had died, because of Sky. Like, Stella and Layla, he had a kingdom to protect, being her boyfriend at this time he had even more problems. But in the end he had choose the easy way. Cooperated with Baltor and got them in a trap. They had been able to flee, but Musa had gotten badly injured and not even Blooms dragonflame was able to save her. She died in Rivens arms and since this moment none of them had talked to Sky. Ok another reason was, that he had married Diaspro, but it wasn't the main reason.

"GOT YOU!" a high pitched voice screamed into her ear and at the same moment several weights hit her. The sweet laughs of happy children reached her and in the next moment she too started smiling brightly. "I'M UNTER ATTACK!" She roared loudly forcing people to turn in her direction, shocked for a moment. Then the adults started smiling too.

"Get her!" more sweet voices shouted and she smiled brighter. "I will not give up, you bad, bad government people, who cooperate with Baltor!" she explained and the kids giggled. "But you still can not escape us!" one of the older child exclaimed mischievous. "Is that so?" Bloom responded raising one eyebrow. "YES!" every child chimed. A moment later all of them flooded through the air. Giggling, cheering and absolute happy. Bloom smiled, this was much more her, then being a rebellion leader. Making people happy, especially children was much more her character than the bitter and angry woman she had become and she was grateful that the kids remained her regularly.

"So they captured you again?" Rivens soft voice stated and she hummed in agreement. "Yes!"

They stood there together for nearly half an hour. Bloom leaning against Rivens chest, one of his arms around her. Some parents stood next to her chatting with each other or came over to ask her if she could entertain the children a little bit longer, so they could do some work. She agreed immediately.

Because why not? It was like being on vacation! At least for Bloom!

But her thoughts didn't stopped rushing through her head. She thought about her powers, especially about the telekinesis she grew found of. It had started shortly, after she got her Enchantix. The girls had nearly died laughing, as Bloom in anger had lifted Griselda up to the sky. Faragonda later had explaned to them, that it probably had something to do with the headed air Bloom produced when she was really angry. She had hated physic in school, back on earth, so she never asked more specific. She signed she hadn't transformed in nearly two years!

"DUCHESS! KING!" A small hologram-projector flowed in their direction and with him the angry face of their head of technology, Timmy. "Get your lazy ass…" he stopped, recognizing the children that looked up to him. Gulping hard, when he finally saw the looks the parents gave him, he changed his tone. "Get here, NOW!" Bloom closed her eyes and sight. "We got this, duchess!" One of the parents said and she smiled weakly. No they don't!

"Common!" Riven said quietly taking her hand in his. "Lets got!"

They started running and within five minutes they reached the central cave, full with technology and displays. Timmy stood there, one of his arms slowly destroying a block of metal. Timmy had been the head of the raids, surprisingly, before the incident. The best in strategies, the fasted and the most skilled in picking up locks, but he acted too lightly. Especially after Tecna was announced death. He underestimated the danger of their task one single time, since then he had some biomechanics limbs. One of his arms, a foot, as well as a part of his left chest and his heart. Bloom smiled for a second. He could be a real pain in the ass , but he was the best in his field.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, trying to hide how tiered she felled. Timmy shot them a death pan look over his shoulder and pointed at one of the monitors. He really had grown a spine over the years!

It showed the news and… Bloom face? Someone turned the volume up and then she could hear the newscaster talking.

"Once more the criminals known as the "Company of light" had broke into at jewelry and stole jewels worth several million. Lord Baltor just confirmed, they killed an officer and…"

Nobody was able to understand what the woman was saying next, because suddenly everything the wasn't screwed on something started to shake or to fly. Things made out of plastic like pencils and ballpoints melded in the sudden heat of Blooms anger. Small and more solid thinks like mouses, trackpads, keyboards or papers started to turn and twist until they shot into the center of the room where Bloom flow three feed about the ground. It looked like she was the center of a tornado made of office equipment and fire. The pictures on monitors started to blink and turned black and turned back on and again black, some even shoed the first signs of burnes. Chairs and smaller tables slowly started to rise into the air and those who was fast enough, were able to grab the tables that were screwed to the ground or some of the iron pillars that hold the ceiling up. The rest of them started to fly too.

"BLOOM!" Timmy flowed helpless trough the air and was able to block a stapler just seconds before it would have hit his head. "Fuck, duchess calm down!" One of the technic-team guys shouted, but she wasn't able to do so. Her head was filled with range and hate. Burning anger rushed trough her veins and made it even harder to think clearly. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her breath fast and flat.

"Bloom!" Rivens soft and tired voice hid her lice a bucked full of ice. She turned her head and for a breath second she was able to look at her self, as a small pocked mirror flew past her. Her normal bright blue eyes was dark and nearly grey with anger and hate. All softness of her features was gone, replaced with an iron mask of fury. Her hair didn't made it better! Fire red stands of hair swirled in every direction. It wasn't wavy anymore crazy curls, knots, dirt and small leaves made her look like a witch form the old earth fairytales.

She gasped in horror and crushed down to the ground. Luckily Riven caught her. "Its ok!" He whispered and hugged her tightly. "Its fine!" "They call us murderer!" she managed to whimper.

"They say we killed one of them! And this jewels! WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD WE DO WITH JEWELS?! **HE** out of all people is calling us murderers!" Nobody responded. "Its ok!" Riven said again placing his chin on top of her head. "Its ok!" They stood there for some time and asking Bloom, it could have lasted a little bit longer.

Riven had become a piece of happiness how Bloom had knew it from her time as student in Alfea with her friends. So she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, pretending Baltor was defeated, but then there was this voice. "Damn it duchess! Get us down! NOW!" She turned and saw a room full of floating people. She stared at them for some seconds, before she burst into giggles. "Really, duchess!" Timmy shouted "Stop it and get us down!" She needed some time, but Bloom was able to get them all down, without knocking them to the ground or against some tables or the walls. When everything was back in order, she signed. "How much did I destroyed?" Some of the workers started to snort at this comment, but most of them just looked around in surprise. "Nearly nothing!" One of them said scratching his bold head. "Some stapler, two monitors, some keyboards and a lot of mouses, but everything else is fine!"

It was like this last part of the sentence called something bad, then exactly in this moments a red lamp started to blink S-O-S. Immediately the funny and calm atmosphere was replaced with a mad rush and tenses. "Where is this?" Bloom shouted and grabbed the back of a chair in which one of the tech guy was sitting and hitting into the keyboard with high speed.

"District 7 Street 13 the…" "SHIT!" Hearing Bloom cursing was a rarity, but seeing the house that appeared on the map seconds later, Riven just repeated the curse. "SHIT!" Turning around she gave some last introductions. "Timmy, get a team to the district 7 entry, just two people. There has to be a healer and a shield!" She was out of the command center before somebody could respond.

The hole cave system, they lived in was a century old subway system and partly Darkars caves. Too old and too, well, destroyed to still be uses by the government, but for them it was perfect, because nobody knew about it anymore. They rushed through the tunnels, at some point the other two had joined in, with one goal, being at their destination, before the government was there.

The moment they left the tunnel and sealed it again, Bloom knew they where too late. With some gestures Bloom made a plan. Riven and herself would climb on a roof looking if there was an opportunity to help whoever needed help, the other too, would go into the crowd. Trying to fit in.

The moment Riven and her reached the top of the roof and carefully looked over the top, Bloom froze.

The house, a small one with a sweet garden and flowers-boxes on the window-sill, was half destroyed and surrounded with police officers and drones. There was a lot of cars. Blue police cars, black ones for the government and white medical cars. A crowd of people was around the house in a perfect circle. "A shield!" Riven whispered and Bloom finally gave up. It was impossible to get trough one of this shield! They were a combination of magical shields and a technological shield. It looked like a film of opal. Glittering blue, green and red if the sun hit them. They had one in the part of the cave where the people lived, to make sure all those who couldn't protect themselves would be save if something would happened. Because of this Bloom knew she wouldn't be able to save the woman.

The woman, her name was Rose, Floras little sister, was one of small part of the rebellion on Magix, that prefers to live on the surface, because of that the house was kept under surveillance. Seeing her today was like a hit in the face.

She looked pale and worn out and even while she fought like a lioness, she wasn't able to do anything. "Blockers!" Riven mumbled darkly. Blockers were special handcuffs, that somehow messed up with the biological code. Especially with the parts of the DNA, that gave people access to their magical power. It blocked them! Rose, for what Bloom knew was an elementar fairy. A person who powers based on an Element, in Roses case the earth. Her powers were less specific, than those of the sister, but it made it just less easier to deal with her. She should handle all of the people around her with ease and judging the destruction that the house showed, she did a great job for a good amount of time, but how was she cough?

"Because of her child!" Rivens voice stated in her head. A small woman in a black costume left the house behind Rose and the police officers that tried to hold her. "No" Bloom hissed in disbelieve, but she couldn't deny. The civil servant was carrying a crying bundle, that was wrapped in a beautiful green blanked. Bloom covered her mouth with her hand trying to muffle the cry that started to build up in her throat. She closed her eyes and let her head fall against the roof ridge, then finaly she stopped fighting her tears.

Why? Why had the world to become such a horrible place? And how should she look Flora in the eye ever again?

Riven unlike his partner didn't stopped watching what happened at the ground. He watched with his eyes and his gift, listening to more than he was able to see. He could hear how Bloom once more questioned the world they lived in. He heard the thought of the two rebels in the crowed. They both was worried, nearly panicle and like Bloom they couldn't understand how the government could be that cruel. Riven listen to Rose. He heard and felt her panic, her denial, her hurt, but Riven didn't stopped listening. Even when his thought was elsewhere.

Giving birth naturally was a crime against humanity. The government, ore more likely Baltor, reasoned it with the diseases that a natural born child could suffer from. The truth was, that with in-vitro birthed children could be controlled. The government, Baltor, easily could find out if the child was born with powers that were useful. Five years ago some of older rebels found records about highly gifted children, fairys, witches and magicians in even numbers, that was placed in powerful families while the biological parents got a weak child. THAT was the crime against humanity!

The other reason why natural birth was a crime was, the reason that this birth could be hidden from the government and the child wouldn't be marked. It could become a danger.

Suddenly Riven was torn out of his thoughts. He noticed how Rose thoughts changed. She turned in the grab of the police and looked back at her child. Riven gasped as he understood WHAT the woman would do. He nearly jumped out of his hiding spot. Rose thoughts was peaceful and happy as she looked at her child. "Goodby Chica" she said slamming against one of the officers freeing herself from their grab. She took two steps forward before she hit her face into the Blockers. Riven flinched was suddenly darkness was all he could see in her thoughts. Rose body went numb and a bunch of doctors rushed around her.

He closed his eyes. Blockers didn't worked like traditional handcuffs. They hold the hands of the prisoner with an extreme magnetically field. Risky, but the only way to block the powers of a person. The problem with this field was that if they get contact with the head, the magnetic field destroyed every memory this person had. It worked a little bit like the electro-shock-therapy that doctors in mental institution used during the late 1900s on earth, but faster!

Riven grabbed Bloom and dragged her down the roof. Now that the show was over it wouldn't take this long until they would be discovered. He stared at Bloom out of the corners of his eyes. Her face was death pan and her thoughts numb. She had seen what Rose did to herself. She understood it, but she couldn't accept it. He closed his eyes. Trying to push everything aside, what could distracted him, but there was one thought that was rather stubborn.

He just lost his best fried! He could feel it in her thought. He could see it in her face. The friendly girl with the bright laugh, the hopeful soul, this light in this darkness, she was gone. Finely replaced with bitterness and hate. Blooms thoughts were dark with hate and the idea of revenge. Her eyes dark with anger.

He looked away, gulping, he just fails in protecting her! He lost his best friend, the girl that had helped him over Musas death. She was gone! As this finally hit him, he felt something in him scattering to. He lost something the he had hold dear, because of this freaking government! Because they thought they knew better. Bitterness started to rise in him and he promised this people something. They would pay for this!

He growled, he would made them pay. He would made Baltor pay!


End file.
